


Clubbing on a Pizzeria Weekend

by Mklj0



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Clubbing, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foxy is a Dad, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Spanking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mklj0/pseuds/Mklj0
Summary: Young Foxy and Young Chica decide to go out with some friends on the pizzeria weekend for the first time. Of course, being teens in over 21 club means they have the capacity to get in a bit of trouble.
Relationships: Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Club

"Yarrrrr! Thanks again, mateys! Remember to get a good sleep so ye can have enough energy for pirating whenever ya return!" Foxy grinned at the small cheer that rang out from the pirate-dressed kids in Pirate's Cove. A low chuckle rang out as he gave a wave at the kids being picked up by their parents to head home or go around to the other sections of the pizzeria. His tail swayed gently as he sighed, taking off his pirate hat and turning towards his younger counterpart on the stage.

Young Foxy stretched as he removed his own pirate outfit as well, pulling on his casual clothes as his own tail swished behind him. He grunted gently as he felt a warm hand rest between his ears, ruffling his hair a bit.

“Arrrrr… ye did a good job today, YF. Ye want to go get some pizza from Chica’s kitchen, little matey?” He questioned with a smile, patting the boy affectionately with a chuckle.

“Oh uhm… sorry, Captain. I told YC and others that I would go hang out with them after the shows today. We can do it some other time though!” The younger fox said as he shifted out from under the bigger fox’s hand, fixing his hair as the older model rolled his eyes.

“Ye aren’t SMOKING again are ye?” The fox raised a brow, a frown coming to his features as he recalled the last conversation he had to have with the two teen animatronics. YF huffed, his hair smoothed down a bit as he folded his arms.

“I kind of like sitting, thank you. And nah, you talked to them. We aren’t doing that anymore, ya know? Not like we had a choice…” He mumbled the last bit, huffing as he smoothed out his shirt and jacket with a glance towards himself in one of the backstage mirrors.

Foxy watched the boy a moment, a chuckle rolling in his throat as he caught on to the boy’s actions. “Arrrr… is me little matey trying to impress the blonde lass?”

YF blushed behind his fur as the older male said so, his ears flicking up as he rushed to deny it. “N-No! I just thought I should look good going out! I-I can’t have anyone seeing me looking messy outside of the pizzeria and all that.”

The older fox just rolled his eyes, coming over and using his good hand to adjust the younger fox’s jacket and shirt. He smoothed down the ridges of the boy’s clothing, tugging it so it fit well and looked a bit more presentable on him. With a lick of his finger, he also fixed some stray fur on the boy’s head, much to YF’s protest.

“Ah, come on Foxy! Gross, don’t rub spit on me!”

“Aye, shut it. I’m making ye look presentable for ‘anyone.’” He said with a smile as he finished his adjustments to the boy’s outfit. He felt a little bit of warmth in his chest as he looked over the younger fox, shaking his head with a chuckle. “Ye have a good time hanging out with them, savvy? And, for the love yer captain, try to TALK to the lass without drooling?”

YF flushed and huffed, shaking his head as he made his way to the front of the stage. “I told you, I’m not getting dressed up for her! Have a good night, Captain! See you when we’re done hanging out!”

He quickly hopped down and made his way out of the area of Pirate’s Cove, the older fox chuckling as he watched the boy leave. “Aye, young love is such an amusing thing. Hope the lad doesn’t embarrass himself too bad tonight.”

YF sighed as he walked outside in the cold of the mid-afternoon, rubbing his arms with a huff. “Ugh, all this fur and still the temp here sucks balls…”

“Well maybe get some feathers and you’ll have a better time~” Young Chica grinned as she waved from her spot against the wall. YF rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

”Unfortunately, we can’t all have drumsticks covered in feathers keeping us warm.”

“Well maybe you can ask Sarah to keep you warm tonight~” YC grinned as she punched the boy in the arm with a snicker.

YF just huffed as they walked out into the parking lot of the Fazbear Pizzeria. “Yeah yeah, shut up. You say that like you don’t like that Jason, yourself.”

YC grinned and giggled a bit, her arms swinging as they headed to a black beater of an SUV in the back of the parking lot. “Yeah, but I can admit it at least. And I don’t get all blushy and tongue twisted like you do, you dork~”

Sarah smiled as she leaned out the passenger window, waving a hand with a grin at the two. “Hey yo, pizza dweebs!”

YF stopped whatever he was gonna say to YC to instead wave at the girl as they came up to the car. “Uh, hey Sarah! Hi, Jason. Hi, Ricky.”

Ricky gave a nod from the driver’s side as the two younger animals climbed into the back of the car, where Jason sat with his phone in his hand and a small stack of IDs in his lap. He tossed two towards YC and YF, who caught them as they entered. “Hey. Here’s Ricky’s IDs for you two. Don’t go losing them or anything, else it’s gonna be a bit of bitch to get you guys into the club.”

YC huffed a bit, grinning as she gripped it between her feathered hands. “What do you think we are? Braindead? Thanks for the spot, Ricky~ I’m hype to see what a club is like!”

YF looked down at his own ID with a smile. It was a pretty good picture of him, and he read over the birthdate and age carefully just so he had it memorized. 22 years old, he was born on April 9th, 2-

“So, what about you, YF?~” Sarah called out from the front seat as the car started, music coming through the speakers as Ricky turned on an alternative station. The girl tilted her head back, looking over the side of her seat as the fox stammered a bit.

“O-Oh! Uh, yeah! I’ve never been to one before, so I’m hoping it might be fun~” He said with a smile, chuckling softly as his head bobbed along with the rock music coming through the speakers. They pulled out of the parking lot, heading into the town as YC kicked her feet up on the console.

“So, where are we heading anyway?” YC questioned, grinning as she spun her ID on her finger. Jason piped up from beside her, turning his phone to the two.

“Some place called Midnight Shadows. It’s like a bar club for a bunch of people who like partying late into the night.” He explained as he showed a few pictures of a white tile dance floor with a bit of glow-in-the-dark neon.

“It has got like, a SHIT TON of flashy lights and shit like that~ It’s sooooooo cool. Ricky and I have been there before with our own IDs!” Sarah grinned as she spoke from the front seat.

YF rubbed the back of his neck, looking between everyone with a slight sigh. “I mean, we’re not gonna be out super long right? I know me and YC need to uhm… get back to clean up the stages and stuff.”

YC rolled her eyes. “Hey, relax, YF~ It’s not like the older animatronics are gonna worry or anything. We told them we were hanging out with friends and we are!”

YF pursed his lips, rolling his eyes softly at the nonchalance that YC gave towards a lot of things. "Alright alright, I guess. Let's just try not to do anything that could make the big fox or any of the others mad, okay?"

Sarah giggled softly as YC rolled her own eyes and stuck her tongue out at the red-furred killjoy. "Cabin boy~"

"Pizza girl."

"Captain's Mate~"

"Low-tier cook."

"Wow! That was actually a good one coming from barely a pirate~" YC snickered and punched him in the shoulder as the car came to a stop in a parking lot. Ricky huffed as he pushed some of his long, messy black hair out of his eyes.

"If you guys are done back there, we're here."

YF grumbled and rubbed his arm, pushing the door open and hopping out of the car. His eyes landed on the bright neon sign that said "Midnight Shadows," and his tail flicked as he took in the line of people that stood outside the door. He balked a bit as Sarah came up and grabbed his hand with a smile.

"Looks cool, huh? Come on, let's get in line!~" She grinned as she pulled the fox boy along behind the rest of the group. They all moved up relatively quickly as people made their way inside. When they showed up at the door, a larger man in a black sweater and jeans stood by the door. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, but the fox could tell they were focused on the little ragtag group.

"IDs." He said gruffly, holding a hand out towards Ricky at the front. The boy grunted and handed the card to the man, who looked it over carefully before handing it back. "Go in. Next."

And so, Young Foxy was surprised when they all managed to get through fairly easily, being dragged inside by the blonde girl as she giggled. "See? Hard part's over, now we can party!~"

Young Chica grinned, pumping her fist in the middle of the group. "Hell yeah, let's party!"

The doors in front of them opened into a dull blue, smoke tinged room. YF's ears flicked as loud music immediately hit them, along with a wave of heat and humidity. He could see people all over the room from his spot in the entryway, a staircase leading down to a dance floor with a bar to the right. People were packed together under the flashing lights, mesmerizing as they danced against one another. He was startled by a tug from Sarah.

"Hey, foxy boi. Don't get too spaced out yet~ Come on!"

He nodded as he was dragged along, and they met the group at the bottom of the stairs. Ricky was already heading to the bar as Jason and YC jumped towards the dance floor. His eyes still flicked between them as Sarah smiled.

"Well, what's first!?" She shouted over the music, which was much more prominent this close to the dance floor. He flushed a bit, thankful the darkness could hide his blush as he realized she was still holding his hand.

"I-I don't know! Maybe we should uhm.. just scope it out?!" He shouted back questioningly as the girl leaned in close to listen.

"Great idea! Bar it is!" Sarah dragged him along, pushing past a few people as the fox stumbled a bit behind her, apologizing as they knocked into people. The two ended up next to Ricky at the bar, who already seemed to be starting his own party as a shot glass was set in front of him. YF cocked a brow as he sat between Ricky and Sarah.

"What's that?"

Ricky looked at him, motioning to the shot in front of him. "It's a shot! It's a mix of some fruit juice and vodka! Never had one?"

The fox shook his head in the negative, and he suddenly had the glass pushed towards him.

"Well here, first one's on me!"

"Ah screw you, Ricky! I never got a freebie!" Sarah grinned as she stuck her tongue out at the black haired boy as YF picked up the glass in his hand.

He swirled the liquid around a bit, looking into before pulling it up to sniff at it. His nose was assaulted by a sickeningly sweet smell of pineapple and cherry, mixed with something that he couldn't really determine. With a glance towards Sarah, he tipped the glass to his lips and drank it with a slight cough. It was sweet like sugar, but it burned as it went down his throat and settled into his stomach. Yet, as he sat there, he felt that warmth spread out in him with a slight huff. "W-Woah…"

Sarah smiled brightly. "Good right?! I love the mixers and stuff here!"

YF gave a nod with a smile as the girl waved the bartender down and grabbed a shot of her own, slamming it back as soon as it touched down in front of her. The fox smiled as he watched her shake a bit, straightening up and giggling as she smiled back.

"Well come on, can't stop at one!" She got two more, pushing one towards YF as he nodded and took it. They clinked glasses together, taking another gulp of the burning liquid. He was pleased to find that it didn't burn nearly as bad this time, and it was mostly extremely sweet. His tail wagged as he enjoyed the taste.

As he took down a third one, he slowly felt a sense of imbalance, cocking a brow as he could feel himself loosening up. "Uhm…"

Sarah giggled at the boy flexing his hand in front of his eyes, and Ricky shook his head as he saw the same sight. "Wow, looks like he's a lightweight, Sarah."

"Oh, leave him alone! It's his first time! How's it feel, YF?"

Young Foxy looked over at her, his tongue becoming a bit looser than usual as he smiled. He suddenly felt much more at ease around the girl. "It's great! I feel soooooo relaxed!~"

She snickered. "Well, that's good! You wanna dance with me, fox boi?~"

His tail wagged rapidly at that, his ears perked up, and his smile widened. "Y-Yesh! That sounds super great, Sarah!"

The girl grabbed his hand. "Don't wait up, Ricky! We're gonna tear up the dance floor!~"

She pulled the fox towards the tiled floor; Young Foxy waved back towards Ricky as they fell into the group of people moving to music. He stumbled a bit as Sarah came to a stop, giving a twirl as she looked at the boy with a giggle. His eyes traveled up and down her form as she swayed side to side in front of him. Her bright orange dress hugged her form nicely, showing her hips as she shifted in front of him with a smile.

"Well, you gonna move with me, foxy?~"

"Oh!" He smiled as he moved his feet, giving another slight stumble as the room began to move slightly in his vision. His tail slapped into a few people who huffed and shouldered him in return, making him fall onto Sarah in a hug.

"Oh wow, getting handsy huh?~" She teased the boy as she pressed against him softly, her own arms wrapping around his neck as she led him in a sudden sway. Her mouth quirked up in a smile at the slightly drunken blush that came across his face, the boy’s hands holding onto her hips as she moved with him.

YF moved with her, albeit a bit off balance, as the two shifted around the dance floor. Sarah had a smaller buzz than the boy did, giggling at the slightly slurred humming that the boy did along with the music as he shifted with her. His eyes caught hers in their dance; both of his ears stood up softly as she stared back with a light scratch to the back of his neck.

“Well, this is nice~” She said over the music, leaning in a bit close to the boy could hear her easily. Her hands moved along his neck gently, finger rubbing along the base in such a way that elicited a slight churr from the boy’s mouth. Her eyes lit up a bit as she snickered, smiling brightly at the noise that vibrated through his chest as they moved. “Never heard that noise before~”

The fox boy smiled brightly, whatever embarrassment he had slipping away as his hands held her around the small of the back now as they moved along with the shifting crowd. “I make it when I’m happy.”

Sarah stopped rubbing softly, and her head pulled back to look up into the boy’s eyes with her own. A smile graced her features, her blonde locks falling around her cheeks as she giggled, barely audible over the music. “Do I make you happy, YF?”

The boy nodded rapidly, his tail wagging faster, ignoring whoever he hit with a wide smile on his muzzle. “Yeah! You do! You’re super nice and sweet, and you like pirates and act super playful with me and YC when you can.”

“I’m glad you think so, you make me happy too, fox boy~ Even if you’re still kind of a dork~” She giggled softly as his enthusiasm showed, but her hands locked behind his head as she pulled herself closer. Her breath was warm against the drunk teen’s fur, making his face flush in more than intoxication.

His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her against his body as he churred again with a huff of his own. YF’s tail continued wagging, his hands on her back as the girl tapped his cheek with her finger. He turned his head, and her eyes caught him up in the moment, looking into his own as his focus seemed to return only to gaze at her. He leaned forward with his muzzle, parting his lips a bit as he went in to kiss her.

Yet, suddenly, his jacket tightened on his shoulders, and the boy felt himself dragged back from the girl quickly. His arms unclasped from around her, drawing back quickly as not to take her with him as he hit the floor. Several people stumbled from his impact as the music came back into focus; the boy jerked to his feet, rolling from his downed position as he came face to face with a man with dark hair. His white button up was stained in some sort of alcohol, the scent obvious to the fox as he looked him over.

“Hey, you little piss ant! No one tell you to watch where you’re moving? You owe me a goddamn drink now!” He grabbed the boy by the collar, making YF yip as he suddenly was jerked forward into the face of the man. Another hand gripped the man’s arm, trying to tug it from it’s position in front of Young Foxy.

“Hey, asshole! Leave him alone! It’s not his fault you can’t hold your drink!” Sarah said with a growl, hitting the man in the shoulder with a grunt. The punch only seemed to piss the man off as he shoulder checked her off his person. She hit the ground with a yelp, several people in the crowd stopping to watch as the music continued to pump through the speakers above.

A growl bubbled up from the fox as he watched his friend get pushed to the ground, his teeth baring as his gaze locked onto the man in front of him. He grabbed the arm holding him, digging his nails into the shirt and tearing the sleeve as the man gave a shout.

“What the fuck? Ow FUCK!”

The shout rang out as before even YF knew, his teeth sank into the arm holding him by the collar and jerked to the side. He felt an irony taste flood over his tongue, and he coughed as he pushed the bigger male back with a grunt and fell back on his heels. As he hit his feet, his head turned towards where Sarah was with a worried look, feeling something wet drip down the edge of his mouth. “Sarah! Are you-”

YF saw stars as he felt something slam into his cheek, the already off balance teen stumbling back and crashing to the floor with a growl. He gasped as something large landed on top of him, and the same man pulled his shirt up with his left hand, landing another solid punch onto Young Foxy’s face with a shout. He grunted as his ears rang, but he was surprised by how much he didn’t really feel the hit overall. His own hand swung out, nails catching the man across the eye and sending him stumbling back with a cry.

The fox shifted forward and pushed up with both of his feet, landing them in the face of the male with a snarl as he landed on his back again. His hands landed on the tile, pushing up as he tried to stand. Another set of arms wrapped around his body, and he immediately slammed his head back into whoever grabbed him with another growl.

“Ow fuck! YF, it’s me!” Ricky’s voice pierced through the music, making the boy gasp as he looked behind himself at the boy holding him around the chest. 

Blood pooled down from Ricky’s nose, a quick fluttering of guilt flooding the boy’s chest as he was hauled to his feet. His eyes caught the man who hit him trying to get up, and he was surprised himself when he jerked to hit him again. The bigger teen held Young Foxy back.

“YF, stop! It’s over!”

And it was. At least four men in bouncer gear came onto the dance floor, grabbing the man and moving towards YF. One of them got between them and the crowd, looking about. “What the hell happened here?!”

*****

Young Foxy groaned as he sat outside the club, his rear planted on the ground next to the car as YC wiped the blood off his mouth with a soaked cloth. She was disheveled from her own little party it seemed, her clothes a bit messed up and even torn slightly. The same could be said for the short, blonde boy that stood next to her, watching her wipe off the fur of the fox boy.

“Wow, YF. You definitely look fucked up. How are you gonna hide this from your uh… they’re like parents right?”

YC rolled her eyes, taking her hand away from YF’s face to punch Jason in the shoulder “Shut up, Jason. We’ll uh… we’ll think of something, I guess…”

The fox could hear the hesitation in her voice, and it didn’t make him feel better. Granted, the pounding in his head and jaw didn’t feel good either. So, he just chalked it up on the list of things that sucked right now. His head leaned back against the car, glancing over at Sarah and Ricky who stood near the back. Sarah was typing on her phone softly, a light bruise on her cheek where she had hit the floor. Ricky leaned against the car, his eyes closed as he held his head back, tissue stuck up his nose.

YF’s eyes went downcast as YC looked at him, glancing at the two as well. In a rare moment of seriousness, the chicken girl put a hand on the fox’s shoulder and gave a smile that seemed empathetic if slightly uncomfortable. “Hey, it’s fine. Everyone got a little crazy in there, it’s not your fault some douchenozzle got pissed.”

The boy’s muzzle curled up a bit into a smile, and he winced as the chicken pushed a wet cloth against his face and wiped the rest of his fur off. He sighed as she finally pulled away, tossing the rag into the back of the car as Sarah called out. “Well, guys, guess we should go ahead and uh, get back huh? Anyone… want a pic of the animal duo’s first night at the bar?”

YF was about to say something when YC grinned and pumped a fist into the air. “Oh yeah! That sounds pretty sick!”

Sarah smiled at the girl, looking towards the fox with a slightly more apologetic smile. “Sorry, I just thought it might be something fun to remember the night, even if it was a bit of a shit show.”

The fox groaned and shook his head, standing a bit wobbly with a small smile. “Nah, it is okay. I wouldn’t mind getting a picture. It sounds like a nice souvenir~”

The girl grinned and herded the group together, Ricky giving a grunt as he huffed and opened his eyes. She pulled the phone up as the group smushed in, her phone in front as she smiled. “Well everyone, say ‘holy shit!’”

“Holy shit!”

The pic snapped the group of them, and they dispersed with some chuckles as Ricky pulled the tissue from his nose to go to the driver’s side to start the car. Sarah went through her contacts, flicking through her friends and sending the picture off as YF shuffled awkwardly next to her. His muzzle opened up to speak, but the girl stopped him softly.

“Hey, uh, before you say anything. Thanks for socking the guy for shoving me. That was pretty cool~ I’m sorry it was only cause he was a drunk shithead though. I tried to get him off you.”

“N-No! It was nothing! I was gonna say thanks for trying to help me out!” He stammered a bit as she said so, his tail wagging sporadically. He rubbed the back of his neck, huffing softly. “I don’t think I’m ever gonna drink here again though, if we ever come back.”

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t expect you to be such a lightweight~ It was nice seeing your goofy expressions when you were dancing though. Definitely sure you were gonna wag a tornado into existence with that floofy butt of yours~”

He blushed brightly, huffing softly as he pouted softly. “Hey, it’s not like I can control, especially not like that…”

He felt her hand touch his unbruised cheek, and his eyes widened as he turned his head, only to be met by the girl’s lips pressing against his own. A squeak made its way into his muzzle. Yet, his eyes closed a bit as she pressed deeper, making him kiss back slowly as he leaned into her and relaxed almost immediately. His face was on fire with all the blood rushing to it.

YC rolled her eyes as she watched the two, opening the front passenger door. “Well, I’m grabbing shotgun then!”

YF huffed as he rolled his own eyes, and Sarah pulled away from his lips with a giggle. She rested her hand on his cheek still, patting it with a smile. “There. I was gonna give you that while we were dancing, but I thought it might be better to do it while you can feel it~”

“Well, u-uhm… t-thanks.” He blushed a bit, leaning into her touch with a wide smile. His tail wagged behind his person, lightly tapping against the car’s body as he felt an unparalleled rush of happiness through his form. His ears perked as the girl giggled again, rolling her eyes.

“Come on, dork. Let’s get you and YC back to the pizzeria~”

*****

The car pulled up outside the pizzeria, squeaking to a stop as Ricky gave a grunt and grinding the stick into park. YF and YC climbed out, stopping outside as Sarah whistled at the two. “Thanks for hanging out guys! Hope the next time is a bit more fun than it was tonight! Have a good night!~”

The red fox and the yellow chicken smiled, waving at her and Jason as Ricky pulled back out of the parking lot and made their way out of the area in a quick flash of taillights. YF gave a soft sigh, groaning a bit as he rubs his cheek with his hand. YC huffed a bit, a groan of her own coming out as she looked at the pizzeria entryway. “So uh… think of what you’re gonna say to the Captain when we get inside?”

“Not really… I don’t even know if I want to tell him anything…” He huffed as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with a wince.

“Well, you should probably think of something fast. Your face is kind of swelled on one side, and I don’t think I got ALL of that dude’s blood off your muzzle. Sooooooo, yeah. Just don’t tell him we were at a club meant for ‘people of age.’” She huffed in a mocking tone before she shrugged a bit, putting her hands into the pockets of her shorts.

Young Foxy nodded softly, rubbing at his cheek as the two went inside. As they passed through the door, the loud voice of the Red Fox’s Captain rang out in the hall. “What the heck are ye doing!?”

The two froze up, both of them suddenly being startled into place as they stammered a bit, looking around to see where the voice came from. Foxy was on stage with Micheal, pointing up towards the security guard with an irritated sigh. “Ye are gonna break me lights before you fix the others, ye scallywag! I don’t know why I asked ye to look at it!”

Mike Schmidt huffed as he tinkered with the line of stage lights above Pirate’s Cove, his foot planted on one rung of the ladder carefully as he leaned on it. “Well, I’m sorry that I’m not a technician, but it’s not rocket science to change one of these things out!”

YF and YC sighed a bit in relief. The chicken gave Young Foxy a thumbs up before scurrying off near the main stage and kitchen where her older counterpart would be waiting. Young Foxy huffed as she did so, shaking his head as he approached the two males in the Cove.

“Uhm… hey there, Captain. We made it back.” The boy said hesitantly, turning his face a bit so the older male couldn’t see the swelling on his cheek.

Foxy turned around with a smile, despite the mood he had towards the Security Guard above him. “Ah, ahoy, lad! How went the night?”

“Oh it uhm, it went alright. We all just kind of uhm… hung out around a park and saw a movie. It was totally chill. So like… yeah. It was fun.” The younger fox lied through his teeth, mentally groaning as he heard the words leave his mouth.

“Arrr, that sounds like a fine night, lad. Ye didn’t embarrass yeself in front of your lassfriend did ye?” He chuckled a bit as he finally took a look at the boy. His eyes suddenly narrowed, brows knitting together in confusion as he looked about the slightly worn and battered exterior of the boy’s face. His good hand reached out and gently took him by the chin, tilting his head to the side as YF protested a bit.

“Ah! Hey, Captain it’s not-”

“Why is ye face all battered on ye side, me boy?” Foxy questioned sternly, a definite hint of worry in his voice as he examined the swollen skin of the boy’s cheek. Even through the fur, it was a quite obvious lump that seemed distinctly like some sort of bruise or bump. He touched it tenderly with the edge of his prosthetic hand, and YF shivered a bit as he felt the cool metal against the skin.

“O-Oh, I just fell down when we were walking out of the movie theatre. It is uhm… dark in there you know? After the movie?” He winced a little as the male gave a slow nod, letting his chin go softly with a huff.

“Arghhhhh… I hear it can be, aye. Well, I’ll get ye some ice for it before ye head to sleep. Right after I keelhaul Micheal for messing up the lights.”

“I am almost done you sea sailing’ vagabond!”

Foxy grunted as he turned, pointing a finger at the man as he walked closer. “I be a CAPTAIN, matey! I might not wait for ye to mess up before ye walk the plank!”

Young Foxy sighed a bit as he felt a bit of tension leave his chest. Well, it was one crisis averted at the least, as bad as he kind of felt for sneaking into a club… and getting into a fight… and lying to Foxy. He headed to the back of the Pirate’s Cove, deciding it probably was a very good idea to go to bed before it got too late in the night.


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two decide that hiding their escapade is the better idea, but can they do it for long?

Foxy's eyes widened slowly as he woke up the morning after the shitshow that was the club visit. His phone light flashed silently next to him, and he groaned as he pulled it up and checked his messages. He had a text from Sarah.

"Hey, fox cutie. Here's the pic from last night, enjoy! ;) "

His muzzled widened into a tired smile as he looked at the picture, giving a snicker as he noticed just how messed up they all looked from the drinking and dancing. He sighed softly, getting up with a stretch from his bed as he put his phone down on his mattress at the back of Pirate's Cove.

It was the weekend, which was a definitive break for all of the animatronics in the pizzeria. He stumbled out of bed, the smell of food wafting past the cove curtains. His eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light past the curtain of the stage area, wearing nothing but his pj shirt and boxers with pirate skulls on them. He was snapped awake by something soft hitting him on the head, jolting a bit as he looked around. "Huh, wuh?"

Young Bonnie giggled as she waved from her spot next to the breakfast table, where she was setting all the plates and napkins along the table's edge. "Hey there, YF. It is always nice to see you out and about in the mornings~"

"O-Oh, hey YB." Young Foxy smiled, hopping down from the stage. He looked around the table curiously, a bit surprised no one was already out and ready for breakfast. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh? The adult models? Well Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica are helping Micheal run some errands for the day. I am unaware of Foxy's whereabouts, but I'm sure he's doing something productive or piratey~" YB smiled softly as she continued to set the table.

The fox boy gave a smile, happy that Young Bonnie was the first one to meet in the morning. She was probably most like her older counterpart, very kind and caring. Her teen mannerisms only came through in very rare spouts of immaturity. To be honest with himself, he should probably start trying to replicate her before he loses the ability to sit.

His ears twitched as he huffed, shaking his head as he went over to sit at the table with the bunny girl. “I guess YC is cooking then?”

“Mhm~ And Young Freddy is helping~” She replied with a smile, gently plopping down in the seat next to him with a concerned look as she looked over his face. “Oh dear, YF, what happened to your face?”

He blushed a bit as her voice raised slightly in pitch, a look of horror coming over her. “O-Oh I uh… I fell down when I was leaving a movie theatre last night. It’s no big deal, it will heal!”

YB seemed to accept this, huffing gently as she put a hand over her chest. “My, it must have been quite a fall. Make sure you get plenty of ice on it until the swelling goes down. It would be awful if you had that all week.”

“Heh. Thanks, YB, I will.” He nodded at her as his ears perked up, followed by YB’s own bunny ears. A loud set of banging pots could be heard in the kitchen, a bit of shouting as well. The bunny girl looked ready to investigate before Young Chica came out in a bright white apron, holding a large platter with pancakes, syrup, and sausage.

“Order up!” She called out merrily, slapping the platter down hard enough to almost make the breakfast stack topple over. Young Freddy came out after her, a chef hat on in place of his top hat.

“Ah, hello, YF. I am glad you could join us.” The young bear remarked in a slightly southern drawl, giving a nod at his fox peer.

“Heh, well, I obviously couldn’t miss breakfast, YFD~” The fox chuckled a bit as the two newcomers sat down, digging in greedily to the plate of food before them as the fox and bunny joined as well. A plate deep into the meal, YC finally brought up a question that the young fox wasn’t really looking forward to answering.

“So, how did the explanation go last night?~” The chicken girl said with a slight side smile, giving a knowing wink in the direction of the fox boy. She shoved half a pancake into her mouth as the fox rolled his eyes.

“It went fine. I explained how I… fell down some stairs in a movie theatre.” The fox recited it almost mechanically at this point, giving a huff as he rubbed the back of his head. The teen bear looked between the two, taking a bite out of another flapjack as he hummed.

“Ah, I was wondering why your face seemed a bit more swollen than usual, YF.”

“Very funny, YFD.” The fox replied with a slightly sour look, making the bear swallow and hold up a hand.

“Now now, I was just messing around. You have to admit it doesn’t look pretty though. I hope whatever you fell on looks worse for wear.”

“Oh it totally does~” Young Chica barged in with a grin. “I was there~ YF was all screaming and crying in front of his girlfriend while he was just bleeding everywhere and- EEP!”

YC barely ducked a flying plastic knife, thrown from the fox’s hand like a sharpened dagger. “Shut it, YC!”

The chicken popped up from behind her side of the table, sticking her tongue out. “Not my fault you’re a whiner, YF~”

He gave a growl and a huff, rolling his eyes as he finished his plate and stood up from the table.

“And where are you off to?” YFD questioned, raising a brow as the teen fox stretched a bit.

“I gotta get my phone. I wanna check and see if Sarah woke up and texted me.” YF huffed, giving a smile. “Thanks for the food, you two~”

“Yeah yeah~ Go talk to your girlfriend already~” YC said with a dismissive wave, taking the extra pancakes at Young Freddy’s protest while the fox made his way back to the Cove on his side of the main gallery. He hopped back up on stage, walking into the darkened backstage with another yawn.

“Ugh… maybe I should start sleeping in on the weekends…” He stopped in his tracks as he reached the bed area; his tail froze mid-sway as his eyes traveled along the sight before him. Foxy stood by his bed, holding the boy’s phone in his furred hand. His uncovered eye was narrowed, staring at the screen with his teeth bared slightly. The sound of a slight squeak drew his attention to the younger fox behind him.

“Lad,” Foxy’s voice came out calm but steely, “what be this in yer little message between ye and ye lassie?”

His arm shifted and pointed the screen at YF, which showed what he already expected it to. The picture from the night before, sitting in plain view with the group of five. YF prominently in the middle, Sarah’s arm around his neck as he smiled somewhat crookedly from the pain in his cheek. YC hugged Jason from behind, her clothes a bit torn from the dancing and jumping about in the room. Ricky just stood next to all of them, cloth in his nose, obviously covered in blood.

“Uhm… a picture?” The fox answered with a fairly obvious hesitation. He took a sudden step back as Foxy took a step towards him, the older fox giving a soft growl as his voice came out in all the gravely, barely restrained glory only an angry pirate could manage.

“Lad, do ye thing I’m STUPID?!”

“I-I-I-” The boy stammered a bit, surprised by the sudden volume of the older male. His eyes flicked left to right, and his tail tucked between his legs as he fell back on his heel.

Foxy calmed himself quickly, rubbing his metal hand over his face with a huff as he shook himself out. Being angry never solved anything. His chest expanded as he took a deep inhale, only letting the breath out after a few moments.

“Alright, lad. Ye and I- lad?” The fox captain suddenly looked around in surprise, not seeing the hide nor fur of the younger fox as he gave a groan. “Shite, now I’m going to have to be harder on ye…”

*****

YF yipped as he jumped out of the curtain of pirate’s cove, starling the group of teens sitting at the table and chatting still with his frantic look. The boy sprinted over to the table, hands slamming down with a small clattering of silverware as he panted. “YC! Foxy! Picture! Last night!”

The chicken’s eyes widened as the fox said that, piecing things together rather quickly. She jumped up from her seat, looking at the bear and bunny on either side of her. “Haha, hey guys, me and YF are gonna go do something cool. K? Thanks! Bye!”

The two teen miscreants ran out of the main gallery, still in their pajamas as Young Bonnie gave a soft sigh. “They’re in trouble again aren’t they?”

Young Freddy gave a nod, sipping on his cup of milk as he leaned back. “Yep, it looks like it.”

The two turned their heads as they heard the curtains of Pirate’s Cove rustle, and the older model Foxy came out and hopped down onto the floor. He gave a friendly wave, walking up to the two at the table with a sigh.

“Did ye see which way the mateys went?”

YB and TFD looked at each other a moment, trying to communicate without words whether or not they should help the two troublemakers out. Foxy, however, just gave a grunt as he leaned on the table and placed a hand down.

“Now, I already got two bottoms I’m going to have to flog. Don’t ye two make it four, savvy?”

“Uhm… they ran towards Funtime Gallery.” YB said with her tall ears bent forwards a bit nervously. “How much trouble are they in, Foxy?”

Foxy’s face softened as he saw the concern in the bunny’s features, patting her head softly. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna keelhaul them. But, they’ve both earned a rather important date with a sorely red rear.”

He nodded towards YB and YFD before heading out of the main gallery. A small sigh escaped his muzzle as he left. Why couldn’t these two ever be more like the bunny and bear?

*****

YF and YC both peeked out from behind Funtime Foxy's curtain as they kept an eye out for the older fox. As they pulled their heads back into the dimly lit area, Young Chica slammed her fist into Young Foxy's arm. "You moron! Why'd ya have to leave your phone out for the Captain to find!?"

YF yelped as he held his arm, groaning as he rubbed the spot with his teeth bared. "Hey! Don't blame me! It's not like I knew he would check my phone or anything!"

"Well, now we're both in trouble! Ughhhhhhhhh…" The chicken groaned loudly, stomping her foot as she huffed and sat down with a pout on one of the stage prop boxes.

The fox boy rolled his eyes and huffed, sitting down next to her with a pout of his own. "Well… not like we've made it better. Probably would have been better to just tell him the truth last night to think about it…"

"Pffft, sure. Like that would have gone over well with him." The chicken rolls her eyes with a grunt. She leaned back, pulling her feet up as she relaxed. "Better get your sitting in now while you still can."

"Heh, I suppose so. He is definitely not going to be happy when he finds us…"

"Who's not going to be happy, my boy?!"

The two teens yelped as the slightly staticy voice of Funtime Foxy sent them tumbling from their sitting spots. The pink and white fox raised a brow, walking over and pulling the two up. He dusted them off with a handkerchief pulled from his showman's coat pocket.

"My my! Someone is jumpy today! Now, what do I owe the pleasure of a visit today? Do you need help with a performance of sorts?"

YF huffed softly, calming down with a soft, nervous smile. "Oh, n-no, FF. We were just here to uhm… take a look around?"

A very audible facepalm came from YC's direction as the bigger fox glanced over the two with a soft chuckle. "My boy, you know you need not lie to me~ It really is quite a poor performance you put on when you do."

The young fox blushed at that with a soft shake of his head. "O-Oh. I… jeez. We're hiding out from Foxy…"

Funtime Foxy hummed a bit as his tail swayed, bright yellow eyes looking at the searchingly. "Well, my intuition tells me you might be in trouble, little ones. So, let a load off on your dear performing friend. What might it be that has the fox's carnival all out of games?"

Young Foxy sighed a bit but explained to the older model about the night before, where they drank a bit, partied, and his own experience in getting into a fight. Young Chica even chimed in a bit with her own account, covering the whole thing from her view as well. She also threw in a jab at Foxy's snoopiness on the younger fox's phone.

The showman listened intently as they spoke, his tail flicking back and forth softly as he smiled. "Ah, I see, my little performers. Well, I can understand your frustration~"

YC huffed and nodded. "Yeah! It's like, why does he have a say in what we can or can't do? We just wanted to have fun with our friends!"

YF felt not quite so indignified, but he nodded as well. He did like the idea of a bit more freedom. His ears perked as a hand landed on his head, ruffling his hair and YC's.

"Ah well, little ones. The only problem with that is you aren't quite the veteran showmen you think you are." He said sympathetically, smiling softly.

"Jeez. Foxy says that too. Well, not exactly. But, he always calls us 'little mateys' and stuff like that." YF groaned gently, shaking his head. 

"Ah, he might, but he is not wrong. The main gallery gang is of course responsible for you. You're like their kiddos after all!" The pink and white fox grinned.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Young Chica raised a brow.

"Ah well, I mean they see you as their little chickadees, chickadee. Think about it. They teach you their skills, include you in their shows, and even look after you. Not to mention, they worry about you! Now now, it might seem a little suffocating. But, that's nothing that can't be fixed with some discussion. Are you seeing the picture?"

YF rubbed the back of his neck, admitting that all of that sounded especially like Foxy and the Fazbear group. His older model always treated him in a friendly manner, and he could say the same with the others from what he's seen. The thought made him happy, but he had to admit it still didn't make him look forward to having another "talk" with Foxy.

YC folded her arms, looking like she was having similar thoughts considering how her beak scrunched up a bit. She huffed, kicking her feet a bit. "Yeah well… I still don't like being treated like a kid…"

"Well, a good start would be not going behind the back of your own counterparts! Sleight of hand is only fun when it's harmless after all!" He smiled, sliding a card from his sleeve with a chuckle. He patted them both on the head again, giving a little flick of his tail.

"Well, uhm… thanks for listening, FF. You're not gonna go tell him where we are, are you?" The smaller fox questioned, still a bit nervous.

"Ah, of course not! I'll leave it to you two to start that show. Just know it's not good to delay!" He chuckled and gave them a wave as he went further back into the stage, heading off to his own daily duties. The two looked at each other a moment before YF gave a sigh and scritched behind his ear.

“I uh, I think we should probably go find Foxy.”

YC gave a groan, huffing as she folded her arms and stood. “Fine, but I am not exactly gung ho for not being able to sit for the next few hours.”

“Like I am?” The boy said with a snicker, rolling his eyes as they poked their heads out from the curtain. They could see Foxy coming out of Ballora’s curtain, trying to flick some of the ribbons off his hook with an agitated look on his features. YF looked at his chicken friend, popping out from the curtain and hopping down off the stage. He gave a whistle in the direction of his older counterpart, who looked up and seemed to look confused as he came over to where they were.

“Aye, ye two done running already?”

The two looked at each other and nodded, the chicken girl giving a small huff as YF pulled the ribbon from Foxy’s hook. “Yeah, we’re done running, ya salty fox. Can we at least like… talk before we go doing the whole slapping our asses thing?”

Foxy raised a brow, patting the younger fox on the head as he looked towards the chicken. “Arrrgh… well, since ye attitude seems marginally better than usual, I suppose we could have a parlay. Don’t think yer gonna talk ye way out of this though.”

“Yeah that would be just too bad wouldn’t it?”

The chicken girl huffed as they made their way back to the main gallery. Young Bonnie and Young Freddy seemed to have cleared out the table, most likely having left so they would avoid having to be privy to whatever the older fox had in store for the two teens. The older fox ushered the two into chairs at one of the tables, sitting down across from them.

“Alright, if ye got something to say, I be listenin’.”

YF sighed as he and YC came clean to the older fox, telling him about the drinking, the dancing, the fight, and the subsequent aftermath. The younger fox kept out the parts about Sarah kissing him, not really wanting to recount that to the older fox yet. The pirate’s eye widened as they did so, looking equal parts surprised, a bit annoyed, and a hint of pride in his features as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair as they spoke. When it was all done, he leaned forwards with a huff.

“Well… I have to say, I am proud of ye for coming clean. I didn’t mean to see the picture, to be clear meself. But, I saw YF had left his phone out, and I was comin to return it to ye. Then, I saw the picture.” He shook his head softly, giving a sigh.

“I didn’t think much about what ye had been doing, and I am actually a bit more concerned hearing all of it from yer mouths. So, what actually made ye want to talk before I had me hand on your rears?” He raised a brow.

“Well, we kind of want… a bit more freedom?” YF said a bit sheepishly, realizing that was probably a weird thing to ask when they were about to be spanked for running around behind the older fox’s back. The look on said fox’s face wasn’t exactly encouraging either. Before he could speak though, YC chimed in herself.

“Look we get we’re young and all that! We don’t want like… to just be able to do whatever. Even if that would be cool…” Her eyes raised a bit as she tilted her head, Foxy’s eye narrowing a bit before she huffed and dropped the idea. “We just want to be able to leave this place more, you know? Hang out with our friends! It’s like we don’t do anything when we have the shows during the day. And by night it’s literally ‘clean up. do ye chores, go to bed.’”

She said in a slight mocking tone before reining herself in when YF sent an elbow into her ribs. She huffed and rubbed her side. “So, uh, yeah. We just want to be able to actually DO other things than work and go out once in like… a decade.”

Foxy looked between the two and scratched the back of his neck with his hooked hand. With a sigh, he looked at them seriously for a moment, but his face quirked up into a small smile. “Aye… we can talk about it with the others. Since, it’s not just me decision when it comes to what ye all can do. Even though I seem to be the one that has to be the disciplinary for the crew.”

He rolled his eyes a bit before looking at the two again. “But, this means we’re gonna be a bit more rigid if ye do things like this. If we give ye privileges, we can take them away, savvy?”

The two nodded, both of them appearing a bit more enthusiastic now at the fox’s promise. YF’s tail was wagging a bit, and he shared a look with YC that was equal parts surprised and happy. At least, it was until Foxy cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two younger animals again.

“Ye still got a flogging comin for now, though.”

The two groaned loudly, their smiles falling immediately as the male got up and tapped the edge of the table. “I want ye to come and put yer hands on this. If we’re gonna start with a bit more trust, I’m gonna trust that I don’t have to hold ye down like a little matey.”

YF and YC looked at each other, and the younger fox gave a sigh as he stood up from his chair and walked over. He looked up at the fox, who gave a nod, before he put his hand on the table and bent over. His tail swayed a bit above his jeans, blushing a bit at the position as he glanced at YC, who was looking away at this point. The fox boy gasped as he felt his pants lower, along with his boxers, to just below his rear.

Foxy wasted no words as his hand came down immediately, hitting the boy on the right cheek then the left in a rapid succession. A yelp escaped the younger fox as he lifted his foot up, kicking a little at the sting. It felt like Foxy wasn’t even going to give a semblance of a warm up this time!

He bit into his hoodie sleeve, putting his head down and ears flat as his rear was swatted by the male. The older fox’s arm rested on his back, but he could feel that the fox wasn’t pressing down on him like he had done in the past. His tail flicked a bit, trying to keep out of the way as the pirate slapped his rear repeatedly.

“Alright matey,” the pirate captain said as he swatted the rear of the boy, “I suppose ye already know what ye did that was wrong, but I want ye to recount for me just so we’re clear.”

Two more sharp spanks laded down on the boy’s thighs, one of the softer parts that stung terribly as YF gave a yip. A tear slipped down his furred cheek, but he took a breath so he wouldn’t stutter. “We went into a club that we weren’t allowed into.”

Another spank landed right in the middle of his rear, and the boy swore that his butt had to be pink or red already under his fur.

“Good. Now, what else?”

YF groaned a bit as he wiggled his rear, yipping into his hoodie sleeve as his brain tried to recount what he had already told the fox. It’s a lot harder when his ass is suddenly in the line of fire for the Captain’s palm!

“W-We drank, which was illegal too. Ouch! And I got into a fight while drunk, but it wasn’t my fault!” He protested a bit as the older fox’s hand landed on his rear again, his thighs and buttocks feeling a uniform burn now as the hand kept landing on both of them.

“Aye, I will give ye that. It sounds like ye was just defending yeself, but, if ye hadn’t been drinking, ye might have been able to be more aware.” He nodded as he slapped his hand down several more times before he suddenly stopped. Young Foxy’s eyes were a bit blurred by now, tears falling down his cheeks as he gave a soft sob. As he wiggled his rear, he realized it wasn’t the worst spanking he had gotten, but he still felt like he wouldn’t be sitting for the next day or two.

The fox boy lightly stood up as the fox took his arm off his back, sniffling and rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand as he tugged his jeans back up with a groan. “Ow ow ow…”

Foxy sighed a bit and patted his head gently. “There ye are, I’m proud of ye. Now, sit back in ye chair. Ye can rub when I’m done with the chickadee. YC, over here.”

YF nodded and groaned as he walked back to the seat, sitting down gingerly as YC walked over and huffed softly. She placed her hands down in almost the same spot as YF had them, taking her pants and panties down herself with a huff and a blush. “There, ya don’t have to pull them down now. Just get on with it, okay?”

The older male nodded and rolled his eyes a bit. His arm rested on her back and his hand swung up in the air before coming down with a fairly loud swat. ”As ye wish, chickadee. Ye want to go ahead and spell out ye transgressions?”

Chica groaned and huffed, wiggling her rump immediately as the hand came down on her butt. No matter which way she wiggled, however, she couldn’t shake the fox’s hand from landing. “Fffff- ah! F-Fine! I also snuck in with YF and the rest of the guys! Ow! Hey, watch that part!”

She complained as his hand landed down upon her thigh, making the fox roll his eyes. He went to her other thigh, swatting it before making his way back up to her rump. “Good. Now, anything else?”

“I-I also did some drinking…” YC huffed and squeezed her eyes shut as tears started to leak out of them. Her rear stinging as the fox picked up a bit of speed. He wanted to get this over with a bit more quickly since they both knew by now what they did was wrong. His hand landed down heavily, sharp swats causing a yelp to come from the girl as he quickly pushed through her pain threshold.

The chicken girl gave a sob as she started crying similarly to Young Foxy, her face buried in her arms as her legs wobbled. Foxy stopped as he heard the sob, taking his arm off her back and giving it a pat. “Arrrr… alright. Ye are done now as well, little chickadee. YF, ye can rub now.”

The younger male immediately hopped up, rubbing furiously through his jeans at his rump despite the sting. Tears still dripped down his cheeks, but he wasn’t crying nearly as much anymore now that he had time to recover. Foxy pulled the girl’s jeans up for her as she rubbed at her eyes to try and stop herself from crying.

Within a few minutes, he was sitting down with both of them, the two animatronic teens in his arms with a sigh. His hand rubbed a slow circle in Chica’s back while his hook lightly scratched behind the fox boy’s neck. Both of the teens rested on him, wiggling slightly but enjoying the comfort the adult fox gave.

“Alright then, we’ll have a conversation tomorrow about what new ground rules we all have to lay down for ye. If ye can follow those, I don’t see why we can’t let ye have a bit more freedom around the pizzeria.” Foxy said as he held the two, feeling both nod against the respective places against him. He sighed gently, relaxing softly as he smiled a bit.

“Arrr… just don’t go messing it up for yerselves...”


End file.
